Song «Everything I do»
by Guida Magid
Summary: Ginny reflecte sobre tudo o que disse a Harry na noite da batalha final com Voldemort. [spoiler do sexto livro]


**Disclamer:** As personagens do universo de Harry Potter pertencem a JK Rowling, autora que eu admiro e respeito, e à Warner Bros.

**Everything I Do - Bryam Adams  
**

«É engraçado como não nos apercebemos do quanto amamos uma pessoa e o quanto dependemos dela, até que a tenhamos perdido para sempre. Nesse momento, já nada pode ser feito e estamos condenados a viver para sempre sob o peso de um sentimento que nos destrói por dentro e nos faz perceber que só seríamos felizes com aquela pessoa ao lado.

Tudo o que eu queria fazer neste momento era voltar atrás no tempo. Não precisava ser muito… bastava um mês, para consertar a pior asneira que fiz em toda a minha vida. Apenas para lhe dizer o quanto o amava, antes que ele partisse… para lhe pedir perdão por tudo o que lhe disse naquela noite fatídica, antes dele se atirar de cabeça para a derradeira batalha… aquela que lhe era destinada desde que tinha um ano.

Flashback

- Ginny, não posso deixar-te ir connosco! Pode acontecer-te alguma coisa. E se Voldemort te apanha?! O que achas que eu faria… como me sentiria? Já perdi os meus pais, já perdi o Sirius, Dumbledore… eu não te quero perder também.

_Look into my eyes_

_You will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart_

_Search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Harry tentava em vão dissuadir-me da minha decisão de os acompanhar no ataque ao esconderijo de Voldemort. Há muito tempo que eu tinha decidido participar dessa batalha. Estava farta de ficar escondida, de precisar de ser protegida como se fosse ainda uma criança. Afinal, acima de tudo eu era uma Weasley, com toda a teimosia que envolvia a minha família. Nem que Harry pedisse de joelhos, nem assim eu desistiria. Além de tudo, eu queria estar perto dele naquele momento, queria certificar-me de que não lhe iria acontecer nada. 

- Eu vou Harry e nada do que me disseres vai impedir-me de vos acompanhar. Eu já tenho 17 anos, se não te lembras. Já posso tomar as minhas próprias decisões. Além disso, não tens nem autoridade sobre mim.

- Ginny…

- Não és mais meu namorado, não és meu irmão, nem sequer és da minha família. NÃO ÉS NADA MEU! Não quero saber se dás ou não a tua permissão para eu ir. QUE SE DANE A TUA OPINIÃO! Afinal perdeste o direito de a dares no momento em que acabaste tudo comigo.

Aquelas palavras saíram-me da boca sem que pudesse controlar-me. Aquilo doeu em Harry, pude ver isso nos seus olhos. Mas a minha fúria foi maior do que o meu lado racional. Eu sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Harry era o homem que eu amava e, apesar de já não namorarmos mais, ele foi e sempre será considerado parte da minha família.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true  
_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

Pude ver uma lágrima a formar-se nos seus olhos, antes que ele me virasse as costas para que eu não o visse a chorar. No fundo eu compreendia os motivos de Harry para ter feito tudo o que fez e nada no mundo poderia ser uma prova de amor maior do que aquela. Mas, naquele momento, eu só pude ter ainda mais raiva pela fraqueza dele.

- Ginny, por favor… eu fiz o que fiz para teu bem. Eu não quero que te aconteça nada de mal.

- Eu não preciso de ser protegida como um bebezinho, Harry James Potter. Não preciso da tua protecção! EU SEI MUITO BEM DEFENDER-ME SOZINHA!

Ele voltou-se de novo para mim. Os seus olhos verdes, que eu tanto amava, brilhavam mais do que nunca, não só pelas lágrimas que agora corriam pela sua face, mas por todo o amor que ele sentia por mim e pelo medo que ele tinha de me perder.

- Ginny, eu amo-te mais do que a minha própria vida. Não me importa o que me aconteça nessa batalha. Apenas quero que não te aconteça nada.

Aproximou-se de mim e colocou a sua mão na minha face. Eu estremeci com o calor daquele toque. No fundo, o que eu queria era agarrá-lo ali mesmo, beijá-lo e dizer-lhe que o amava mais do que tudo no mundo, que mal tudo aquilo passasse poderíamos finalmente ser felizes juntos. Mas o meu génio Weasley, o meu orgulho, falaram mais alto. Eu queria machucá-lo, tal como ele me tinha machucado a mim.

_Look into my heart_

_You will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am_

_Take my life_

_I would give it all_

_I would sacrifice_

Num gesto rápido, eu afastei-me dele e tentei conter as lágrimas de fúria, enquanto respirava fundo. Eu sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas, nem assim eu me dei ao trabalho de travar a explosão que se iria dar em breve. 

- TU NÃO ME AMAS, HARRY, OU ENTÃO NÃO TERIAS ACABADO COMIGO! SÓ DEMONSTRASTE A TUA COBARDIA! SIM, É ISSO QUE TU ÉS, UM COBARDE! PARA TI EU CONTINUO A SER A IRMAZINHA MAIS NOVA DO TEU MELHOR AMIGO, QUE TU TENS TANTO MEDO DE MAGOAR! POIS FICA SABENDO, MAGOASTE-ME E MAGOASTE-ME MUITO.

- Ginny…

- EU ODEIO-TE, HARRY, ODEIO-TE COM TODAS AS MINHS FORÇAS!

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eu saí, batendo a porta com toda a força. Encostei-me à porta, do lado de fora, esperando o momento em que ele viria a correr atrás de mim. Porém isso nunca aconteceu. No interior do quarto, eu podia ouvir o soluçar dele e senti-me a pior pessoa do mundo. Mais uma vez o meu orgulho venceu e nada fiz para diminuir a dor que ele sentia.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

Naquela noite, ele partiu para a batalha e, tal como eu havia dito, ninguém me impediu de ir. Antes tivesse ouvido o que Harry me pediu, talvez não tivesse brigado daquela forma, talvez eu não tivesse de assistir a tudo aquilo sem puder fazer nada.

_There's no love_

_Like your love_

_And no other_

_Could give more love_

_There's nowhere_

_Unless you're there_

_All the time_

_All the way_

Eu estive ali o tempo todo, vi muitos caírem, tanto aliados como inimigos. Vi amigos queridos partirem, professores, conhecidos. Mas nada me preparou para a batalha que se desenrolou diante dos meus olhos… a maior batalha da história do mundo da magia… a derradeira batalha entre o menino que sobreviveu e Lord Voldemort. No momento em que ambos lançaram a maldição da morte, tudo pareceu decorrer em câmara lenta, aumentando o meu desespero frente ao que iria acontecer de seguida. Voldemort foi o primeiro a cair, atingido pelo raio mortal. Harry seria o próximo e nada o poderia impedir. O seu olhar cruzou-se por milésimos de segundo com o meu e nos seus lábios eu pude ver um sorriso… cheio de amor… cheio de sinceridade, como se nada de mal fosse acontecer. 

O momento mais longo e o mais horrível da minha vida. Quando o raio verde o atingiu, o brilho foi desaparecendo do seu olhar, à medida que ele ia fechando as pálpebras e o sorriso ia esmorecendo. E eu assisti a tudo estática, sem capacidade de reacção e sem controlo dos meus movimentos. Só quando o seu corpo embateu no chão, eu tive forças para correr e ajoelhar-me ao lado dele. Chamei, sacudi… nada o acordava, nada o fazia abrir os olhos. Perdi o Harry para sempre.

Fim do Flashback

Foi naquela noite que me apercebi de que não estava preparada para o perder, não daquela forma, não depois de tudo o que lhe tinha dito, sem antes pedir perdão. O remorso começou a corroer-me por dentro desde então. Quem sabe, se eu não tivesse dito tudo aqui, se não tivesse ido com ele… quem sabe ele estaria vivo. Ninguém sabe ao certo como funciona essa coisa tão complexa, que é o destino.

Hoje, dia 31 de Julho, ele faria 18 anos e faz hoje exactamente um mês que ele partiu. Um mês desde o seu enterro. Foi em Godric's Hollow. Afinal, no fim, ele regressou para junto da família. Foi uma cerimónia pequena, mas bonita, apenas com os amigos mais chegados. Nem a McGonagall nem o meu irmão permitiram que fosse de outra maneira. Harry teria querido assim, porque aquele pequeno grupo era formado pelas pessoas que ele gostava e por quem se importava.

Desde aí, chorei dia e noite, até que as minhas lágrimas secaram e as minhas forças me abandonaram. Rezo baixinho todas as noites para que ele, onde quer que esteja, ouça o meu pedido de perdão, embora eu saiba que não o mereço. Mas sei também que, independentemente do que aconteceu, ele me perdoou… eu sinto isso.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

Nas minhas mãos, aperto agora o pergaminho que me entregaram há alguns minutos. Ao abri-lo os meus olhos abriram-se de espanto. Era a letra dele, a letra de Harry. Com as mãos trémulas, comecei a lê-la:

_I would fight for you_

_I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you_

_Yeah I'd die for you_

"Querida Ginny 

Se estás a ler esta carta é porque já não ando mais por aí a chatear-vos. A minha esperança é que não tenha sido em vão e que no processo vos tenha livrado também de Voldemort. Sei que esta noite vou enfrentar aquele cara de cobra e sei também que a possibilidade de sair dali com vida é muito remota. Não tenho medo disso, pelo contrário! Nunca temi a morte. O meu maior medo era perder todos os que amava e ficar sozinho!

Escrevi esta carta depois da nossa discussão, para o caso de não nos voltarmos a falar, porque, se te conheço bem deves estar agora cheia de remorsos e a chorar como uma Maria Madalena. Depois irei entregá-la ao Remus, para ta fazer chegar às mãos, no caso de me acontecer alguma coisa.

Por favor: PÁRA DE TE CULPAR! Não tiveste culpa de nada. O que quer que tenha acontecido era inevitável e nada do que me tenhas dito hoje irá alterar o que o destino tinha programado. Eu perdoei-te há muito tempo… aliás, não há nada que perdoar. Se há alguém que tem de ser perdoado, esse alguém sou eu. Eu sei que tudo o que disseste não era o que realmente pensavas… afinal eu acho que conheço bem a mulher que amo. Não quero que sofras com a minha partida.

Apenas te quero dizer que tudo o que eu fiz fi-lo por ti… pela tua segurança… porque eu amo-te demais, és demasiado preciosa para mim e porque os meus melhores momentos foram vividos ao teu lado.

Para terminar, tenho apenas um pedido para te fazer: não vivas de memórias! Faz de conta que aqueles meses durante o ano passado não existiram… faz de conta que tudo não passou de um dos teus sonhos de menina. Vive! Segue a tua vida e mostra aos outros aquilo que te levou a pertenceres a Gryffindor: a tua coragem e determinação.

Acho que agora sim… é a despedida! Espero que nos encontremos um dia… mas só daqui a muitos e muitos anos. Aí daqui a 200 anos. Para onde quer que eu vá, eu esperarei o tempo que for preciso para que te possa ver de novo, te possa abraçar e acabar a história que deixamos por terminar.

Um grande beijo cheio de amor,

Harry James Potter."

_You know it's true  
_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

Podem passar-se meses, anos, décadas… mas eu nunca esquecerei cada uma daquelas palavras. Junto, guardo a imagem daquele sorriso sincero, daquele jeito carinhoso, da sua excessiva preocupação.

É neste momento, diante da lápide onde está gravado o nome dele que me despeço para sempre. Não… para sempre não! Até um dia… sei que haverá um momento eu que voltarei a encontrá-lo… não sei quando, apenas sei! Porque ele é a minha alma gémea e o homem que eu amarei por toda a eternidade.»

31 de Julho de 1998

Ginny Weasley


End file.
